Travis Keaton
Theme: Tyga- Rack City Chick Travis Keaton, also known as The Fox, is the leader of gang in Chicago called The Animal Pack. Travis rise to power and his gang was the result of a rogue CIA agent was obsessed with wanting to prove his point. This agent managed to disband a group of gifted and young CIA agents in order for them to not figure out what he was doing, and later on, recruiting convicts and juveniles, resulting in him finding a young man by the name Travis Keaton, who had ties to another group known as The Sweets Gang, who basically raised him. Travis was a violent young man and as he got older, he managed to form a gang who wore either Animal Masks or had contacts that resemble the eyes of some animals. Travis set his eyes on the small towns, projects and the hoods in Chicago, wanting to bring his version of Chi-town. He had current gangs turn on each other, in his eyes, controlling the population, some gang who know of Travis sided with him and the police couldn’t touch Travis because he was never involved in anything that was going down in Chicago. The violence was on the rise in Chicago, resulting in the police wanting some outside help, such as detectives to come and aid them, resulting in Mikhaela Twillinger, James Konta’s cousin (who was in Japan at the time during the crisis), to go and assist them. Mikhaela, also called Mia, was never in such a setting and she had to aid detectives find clues on what these gangs are up to, eventually in her and Travis confronting each other. Later on, an eye witness was able to tell Mia about Travis, which lead on the Animal pack suddenly becoming violent, and Travis is nowhere to be found. After hours of craziness and the shooting of Tyrone Smith, Mia, who was struggling, manage to locate Travis and confronted the armed man alone. Succumbing to some injuries, she managed to take out Travis, removing his mask, revealing that without his mask, which helps him see, he is blind without it, causing him to go nuts because that mask is unique to him. This also led to the arrest of the rogue CIA agent who had started all this. Travis was sent to prison for his crimes, but had to be assisted by doctors who treat people like him, in addition, they were told to make sure Travis does not lose his mask or else he will go crazy; over time he will learn to live without his mask. Despite his defeat, Travis was known as the King of Chicago by some because of how he tricked gangs into destroying themselves, but at the same time, Travis was hated by some for Travis’ actions caused many to get hurt, event die, for some gang members had no choice because they were threaten by gang leaders and so forth. This event also caused Mia, the one who brought down the rogue CIA agent and Travis, to become a bit more serious instead of acting like a child as a detective, soon to be CIA agent herself.